The Star Creature
by Reviere Dream
Summary: Inspired by 'Sandman' this is a story of one pony and his journey into the world of dreams. Guided by a godlike creature. It is a story of understanding and becoming something greater than you were before. A Odyssey epic if you will. And it all stated with a dream
1. Chapter 1: The Creature

Dew dropped grass that could barely get one own hooves' would not even get the littlest bit damp. For as long as this stranger has wandered this fresh unexplored world, there would be no tracks to signify this pony was actually there. The flora around this unclaimed realm seemed to be every kind of flower that has existed and seemingly those has yet to exist. The sky was permanently set at the darkest of nights yet everything in the universe was opened up to this particular pony. The sky was swirling and colliding with new worlds giving this pony sights that he believe no other pony has ever had the privilege of seeing, yet even he knew that he will never truly be able to see all that this sky had to offer. Even though this was a paradise unlike any other, this particular pony felt anything but joy to be in this situation. He felt truly unsettled of this place. What truly unsettled him was that he was completely and utterly alone, and yet still there was that sickening feeling that he was being watched. Every step he took in this immense and almost endless garden that sense that once started as a prickling tinge, swarmed to a sharpened knife digging into his fragile skull. His eyes went frantic as a sense of fear started to look in for that glimpse of a shadow, that outline that will give him that satisfaction that he isn't alone. Alas there was nothing truly to be seen. And for the first time in a long time he started to cry. He wailed for something he truly never knew he needed before, he cried for company. He did not wish to be alone anymore, trapped in this forgotten realm.

"Why do you cry? Isn't this what you wanted?" It was a voice that was seemingly genderless and was as soft as a babies coo, it was a voice coming from the empty nothingness behind him. Then as suddenly as the voice broke into this prison, a creature appeared right in front of him. This thing appeared before this intruder of the realm as swiftly as a breeze can break a summer heat. The creature was far larger that this pony, far larger than any pony seemingly known to pony-kind. It towered over him like a mythical giant from fables. A hide made from only the purist of opals, only to be faded out my the swarming almost buzzing life of the shadows as it wraps comfortably around this creature as a form of clothing. Eyes were of an empty black void with only one tiny speck of shimmering white to give life in it s' eyes. A mane made of the early morning clouds that gently floats down into a heavy fog. A lion's tail at the end of this great beast that is waving around like a pendulum. Last were the two bone white horns that made a well-formed crown upon its' head.

"What…what is this place? I never asked for this! What makes you think I wanted…this?" The pony whom was once trembling like a foal had quickly found its voice and was voicing it to show aggression to his visitor. This thing in return just stared at him like a foolish young colt filled with innocence and a young mind, rather than his actual adult form.

"But I only gave you back your dreams. And no longer will you forget. Be happy for I have given you what you always wanted. I gave you your dreams."

(I hope you readers enjoy my little tale. As for now I wish to ask for a little assistance with my story. I am trying to figure out a proper name for my main character. I would like you honest opinion if the name Replete fits for our lost little pony, or if this name truly does not fit the MLP universe. Please comment one what you think, and tell me what you think of the story so far.)


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Point

_I forgot to mention earlier but I do not own either MLP or 'Sandman'. MLP is owned by Hasbro and created by Lauren Faust. Sandman is written by Neil Gaiman._

Every since that fateful moment our unlucky stallion had many more dreams to come. They never truly like the fantasy based illusions that the young would tell to the nearest pony available. No his dreams were a nightmare that he could never be rid of. His dreams were always beautiful, but that was the problem they were too perfect.

The dreams he had experienced during this time where never the same dream twice. It seems as if twisted fates have sentenced this stallion to suffer more of these beautiful nightmares. A snowy mountain made from fresh snow that had an icy glow hue to it. Snow that breached past his hooves and although its fluffy cloud appearance but were actually as hard as stone. A mountain that barley pierced the heavens, yet when you would glance below one could see all of Equstria and beyond. Even in a dream there was still the piercing cold that would strike him down to the very bone. Tundra winds shakes the mountain like a might earthquake and make the giant icicles below him fall and pierce the earth below. There were nights where he would find himself adrift in the middle of the ocean. There would be the clear smell of the rotten ocean that clothed his body in the waking world. Where all the waves had died down, and the only sound one could hear were the seagulls in the vast distance. And there were nights where the pony would find himself back into another garden, yet it was unlike the one before. There was a time the entire garden looked exactly like the first dream, a carbon copy, but the grass would fell more kin to barbed wire than that gentle kiss it was on that first night. In these dreams he was always alone, at least presently alone. Yet now in his dreams he was aware of the creatures that was watching out of the endless distance, it was out of sight but its' presence was still suffocating the surroundings. After so many nights of being treated as a fly caught in a sticky web has made the ponies thinking process go as little slower than normally. This pony had decided to at least fight back rather that let this creature drive him mad and drive right towards where he had felt the presence.

This was as foolish mistake of this stallion. The seemingly endless land had ended and the stallion had found himself falling down to the black canvas of space. Time slowed down as the entire sense of what is above and behind was lost. There is no sight only the blackness that starts right at the corner of ones retina and leaves you to see absolutely nothing. Without a prior notice the stallion found himself just floating in the emptiness. Gravity itself had ceased to exist for a moment. "Replete follow my voice. Follow me." It was that voice, the voice that has no sentiment yet speaks volumes of urgency. A voice that holds deep in his subconscious and been tormenting for what felt like weeks. The stallion instinctually followed the voice as he gently swayed in the see of darkness, forgetting all prior opinions of the creature and just following it in this bark tunnel. The canvas area around him started to glow of a peaceful night sky that has been colored over with a bright blue and the stars that gently swirled into place, resembling those of fairy lights. The empty grounds developed a soft texture as it formed into a shimmering bridge of stars. Standing in this amazing bridge was that unimaginable creature. The creature of untold had shrunken upon itself in an effort to show friendly presence to the stallion. The creature was now standing at a height only seen possible by princess Celestia.

"What…what is this place?"

"This is the bridge between the mind and the dreams. It is where your realm and mine meet. Do not be frightened Replete, many ponies have visited this place before you. You have nothing to fear."

"Of course I should be worried, I mean…weren't you taller last time?"

The creature chuckled that rang aloft like wind chimes as she flashed a smile filled entirely of canines that shimmered of pearls and sharp like the jaws of a shark. The creature was trying to imitate the hold of empathy. "Yes your awareness of me had me quite startled. For you see…

"Wait I startled you?"

"Yes, you see for as long as I have been around I have only encountered so few creatures that could be able to sense my presence. I believe the last time I had the privilege of being noticed was around four hundred moons ago."

"How…how, no what are you?"

"I see you have many questions, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable. I believe I have some sweets and teas. I believe you will truly like them, for you see they are nothing of your world." Replete without a second thought, without even really given any thought of the proposition followed a creature that was beyond anything possible.

(Apologies this chapter has few things to offer. I promise that next time things will come back to the wonder and weirdness that are given by dreams. Please comment on any ideas you would like, I would like to include dreams and fantasies that could relate more to my readers.)


	3. Chapter 3: Tea and Arguments

During times that are forgotten and forever lost does the presence of the once unwilling guest find himself sitting across from his tormentor in an Eastern palace. A room that is clothed in the colors of burning embers and has drawing of small aviaries, which flew around the room but were still trapped in their two-dimensional forms. It was a room that was only lighten up by the dozen windows that filled this hallway-sized room, each one stylized in a different form and texture. The two beings that were both alien to the other, were sitting softly on the plush red throw pillows that only just existed. "I believe I have a rather delectable slice of cake for you."

"Um I don't really have a sweet tooth." This is clearly as lie as the stallion is still unaware about whether or not he could trust this creature.

"Why are you trying to lie to me, is it because I unnerve you? Trust me Replete I know just about everything about you." The creature says these words without a slight blink of an eye; it does not question its morals and sees its knowledge as being nothing more than standard.

"Just tell me what are you?"

The creature sighed and a dragon puff of white steam lifted from its' nose. "Ah… if only it were so easy to define. Why I remember long before the great ponynation known as Equstria there were ponies that once proclaimed us to be dream pantheons. They had built temples towards us. They would leave us tokens so that they may obtain the third eye throughout their kingdoms…"

"Wait, how old are you?" That statement came out as a muddled mess as Replete was chewing down on a delectable dark chocolate cake.

"I have forgotten. As you have noticed time is nonexistent in this realm. There is no telling how old I am. I seem to remember things that I was never even near to have witnessed. Now back to the history of my kin. The reign of our great power only lasted so long, after so many brutal wars did the great empire fall as well as our legend. Soon ponies stopped believing in us and we no longer become pantheons. We soon became a single being, held together by an old ponies tale known as the Sandmare. But in my own opinion, I am rather biased towards the term my…friend Starswirl used to call us, the Star Creatures."

"You knew Starswirl the Bearded?"

"Yes, he was…he truly was a dear friend of mine." As she was saying this, her eyes filled with loss and sadness stared out towards a window that was permanently frosted in the morning fog and framed by the darkest red oak to ever be seen.

"Okay you still haven't told me what you are!"

"I'm afraid that what can only called old mare tales are all I have to know of what I am. I am a dream. It is my duty, no my purpose to oversee all creatures dreams. I create the wildest fantasy as well as tearing a pony down with their nightmares. That is what I am and who I am. I was Morpheus, I was the Sandmare, and I am and always been Agena." Her eyes glowed with a fire undetectable to any being but swarmed so ferociously at the gateway to the soul that it burned all onlookers. "Now unless you have any further question at the time I rather wish to begin with the tea."

Replete could only shake his head in response, to terrified on what who happen if he gave the creature a verbal response. With quivering hooves he grabbed for the drink the creature had placed in front of him. A small beige cup slightly stained from constant usage. Inside the cup was a warm red liquid; it looked like watered down lava. Replete quickly started to drink the beverage and was instantly hit with its taste. A taste of fresh orange blossoms, the seductive taste of red wine that most have been centuries old to taste so sweet and so fine, it almost brought a tear to his eye. A taste that drenched his soul in a feeling of content but with the small spark passion that wasn't his. "Oh dear Celestia, never before had the privilege to taste such sweet liquid."

Agena chuckled softly as if Replete had reminded it of some old joke it had heard before. "It is such a fine taste is it not and you will find that it shares a scent that quite receives that taste." As the Creature spoke these words the heavy scent of vanilla that wraps itself around the scent of fresh apples. "There is nothing more sweeter nor as strong as the first taste of lust don't you agree?"

"What do you mean?"

"I created this tea from the lasting emotions brought from a young mares first dreams of desire. It truly is such a rich fine taste. Sweater than any wine."

"Are you saying I'm drinking someponies wet dream? That's just sick!"

Agena tail was affront much like a feline does when angered. Bitterness swarmed around its body, creating a wicked storm of unpleasantness. "As my guest I request you to not undermine my creations. Yes what you were quite accepting to drink beforehand was the emotions another pony felt during their first dream that will help define their sexuality later in life. It is not something to be so repelled of. I had hoped you would be wiser but it seems I have been mislead. I suppose I am forced to go a different route in order to make sense of my world. "

"What…are you going to do to me?" Replete could only mutter these words out has a cold shiver bolted down his spine, sending every hair on his body to stand up. He knew he had angered something that had once been a deity and was about to be punished. Several horrible scenarios flashed through his skull. This creature could easily sentence him back into the endless darkness, trapped there until his sanity escapes him. Lost in the world of nightmares, never truly able to awaken from them.

"It seems that you are far more close minded that I had original speculated, therefore I am forced to show you my world. Maybe then you will learn."

(I hope you readers are enjoying my story so far. Please comments on your thoughts, it would mean a lot to me. I named the creature Agena which is one of names given for just one of the stars making up the constellation Sagittarius. The name will make more sense later one in the story, for know I hope you enjoy my work and keep on reading.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Birth of a Dream

A area filled to the brim of fluffy partially pink clouds. Some of them gently floating by in dazed unorganized fashion, most of them were pushed back to the corners and created a room of clouds. There was a thin layer of warm spring fog that made the room blurry were one could barely tell where one cloud ended and another began. "What…what is this place? How did we get here?"

"The beginning, or at least the beginning for Shimmer Light." Before Replete could even ask who this pony was a burst of fiery lights busted into the room. Comets of comically colored spheres of light and heat were shooting around, leaving streaks of dust particles that light up the area. The lights were zooming overhead crashing into everything except the two of them. Some of the lights transformed into lines and other oddly structured angles that pierced the area clearing up the room and letting the first sight of the sky shine through. The sky was quiet young of early morning with a baby blue color. This alone wasn't truly terrifying, no what was truly dreadful was the booming noise. Noises of an unreadable language that shock the room. It was a noise that dug deep into ones subconscious as it tried to make sense of what it knew were words. A noise that buzzed your very fiber of being, leaving a warm comforting hum. "It truly is beautiful. A wild mess with no order or any structure that can only be seen as something beautiful. See these lines so random which no purpose or direction, they will continue to move around for months destroying this area in order to create the structures a more detailed dream."

"This…place is someponies dream?"

"Yes. What you are seeing are just the basic elements of Shimmer's dream. The world right now is a confusing mess of light and sound to her and so are her dreams." The room radiated a warm heat as a steady beat of a heart dialed down the concaving random noises from earlier. The beating was so comforting wrapping Replete in the warm sensation of a hug. Agena just stared blankly at the chaos ahead of them, it's face still of any emotion but trails of glistening sand tinkled out of the corner of it's eyes. "How nice it must be to be born so naïve, lacking any knowledge of your soundings. Filled only with the must primal of sensations and sense to fill you in." Agena gracefully walked towards the very center of the room as all the cosmos of lights formed towards it, the lights warped together forming a single solitary sphere of light. "Replete is only you can feel what this little one is feeling right now. So confused and terrified, yet there is joy. She is so happy to be here, to know there is so many sights and sounds that she will experience. How I envy her, how I envy you." Agena dipped her head to slightly rub the sphere of light as more tears of sand dripped down the being motionless face.

"I can't remember much of my colthood to be honest with you. But I do remember being so scared of my surroundings, yet the feelings of adventure and joy would envelope that fear. It can be scary at times not knowing the things around you."

"Yet even with the concept of fear, I can not help but envy your kind. Why I have hidden the fear and anxiety that darkens my scenery just for you. After your rather rude comment, I feel you are not ready to see entirety of a dream. Yet with these terrors I am still jealous. So naïve, so simple, but living your lives to the fullest. Every species in your world can be so similar yet still be so vastly different. So fragile yet so strong…oh how I wish to have ben born like you, instead of just existing." Replete had many question he wished to ask Agena, 'How can one just exist', 'Are there more than just it that just exist', 'how was she made'. Yet looking at this deities' shattered stature of perfection left no words escaping his lips.

"Is that why you brought me to this place? To show me our differences?"

Agena gently smiled as it gently wiped away that last of its' oddity of tears. "Kind of Replete. I brought you here to experience to birth of dreams, or least the birth of someponies else's dream. To see the pure oncoming of emotions one pony can create in a dream. It is dreams like these that I love the most. So strong and filled with such complex unslaught of emotions that I cannot help but take the remaining segments of these feelings. If only for a moment to feel the feelings you ponies feel."

"So what now?"

"Now…now if you chose I can show you the entirety of my world. Every creation, every dream that still exists. I will show you the development of dreams as well as the beginning of nightmares. I can show you a world unlike anything you have ever seen"

"But why? Why me?"

"I wont lie to you Replete that I have a small selfish reason for my decision." A door appeared. While being nothing out of the ordinary compared to its appearance, Replete knew better than to believe it lead to anything normal. "Please step inside Replete." The door opened on its own, revealing a giant library. A cold blue carven sized room filled with stacks upon stacks of books. The very bookcases themselves created chaos of a labyrinth. This itself was an amazing sight to see; yet Replete was far more star stroke over seeing a famous purple alicorn. She was just sitting there reading from a large pile of books. Her head deep into a book that had no text to determine what it is. She was not aware of anything going around her as the pile of finished books vanished and a new pile was replaced. "Replete please follow me there is something you need to see."

"Um okay…but isn't that princess Twilight!"

Agena barely gaze a glance towards Twilight as a small roaring storm of white smoke stated to fill the room. "Yes. Please try not to disturb her, for one as many times she has visited my library there is little to nothing that can get her away from those books. So please stop gawking ad follow me, leave the princess to dream." Before he could respond Agena just casually trotted towards the maze of bookcases. Replete had to gallop in the confusing mess of an area to just follow the creature. It was a sea of twists and turns with multiple dead ends. And Replete was positive there was a brief time he found himself upside down as well as going backwards. But finally Replete caught up to the destination Agena wanted to show him, a single empty bookcase.

"Okay…what am I looking at?"

Agena just smiled as she leaned down to match his height before easily stating, "This is your self Replete. You see this entire library is filled with the stories authors have created in their dreams. Stories and poems of all authors in Equstria and beyond, all in this library, all except for you."

"That's probably a good thing…many ponies tell me my stories aren't very good. They say that they lack something. And try all my might I just can't seem to make them any good. You should be happy none of my stories are here." Replete could hardly believe the words he was saying. Sure all the things were true, but he had never once said them out loud. Sure at first he loved when he got his cutiemark, all his life he wanted entertain ponies with stories and tales of adventures. To know that he made other ponies happy was drove him into being an author. But years went by and what few ponies that had read his work were never truly impressed. What sort of pony was he, when he failed to uphold not only his purpose, but also the only thing he felt good at doing. He started living a life of grey gloom, living life as a shadow rather than a pony. Never truly living life, only treading down a life of misery and sorrow. He never talked to anypony nor made any friends. He just lived alone barely living at all. Living this shamble of a destiny left Replete seeking countless supplies of hard 'grape juice' in order to escape his pitiful life.

"Replete Epic do not talk like that. I know you can be somepony great. That is why I brought you here. I can give you inspiration! I can make you something to be proud about. Not only will you become a better writer but you will also become a greater pony. But for now it is time to wake up Replete. I will see you next time…in your dreams."

(Will anybody actually believe me when I say I had the idea of having Twilight dream of reading books before the latest episode. Well it doesn't matter, as long as you people continue to read my story. I'm still thinking of what will be the next subject matter discussed in the next chapter. If you have any idea, please comment. Thank you.)


End file.
